Hitherto, cyclosporin A, FK506 and spergualins etc., are known as the immunosuppressive substances which are produced by microorganisms. However, these known substances are not fully satisfactory as immunosuppressant.
For many years, there have been demands to provide a new immunosuppressive substance which is useful for transplantation of organs and for therapeutic treatments of immuno-defficiency diseases and local inflammations and is superior to the known immunosuppressants, and to provide a substance which has an excellent antineoplastic activity.